Adrian Truss
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | residence = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | other_names = | birth_name = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, musician, television host, comedy writer, playwright, director | yearsactive = 1978–present | spouse = Brooke Johnson | homepage = }} Adrian Truss (born 30 September 1953) is a British-American-Canadian actor, voice actor, singer, musician, television host, comedy writer, playwright and director whose recent work has been as a voice actor for animated children's televisions shows, movies and commercials. Biography Truss was born in London, England. Since moving from England to Canada in 1957, he has starred in movies, plays, and television shows. He is the voice of Jerry in Totally Spies, Dad and Uncle Gizmo in Rolie Polie Olie, Admiral Gill in Atomic Betty, Dragon in Jane and the Dragon, Poe in Ruby Gloom, Armand in Camp Lakebottom and Pete in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He is a founding member of the comedy troupe, Illustrated Men which includes Bruce Hunter and David Huband. Truss has performed for The Second City and appeared in episodes of SCTV. He studied at Ryerson University from 1975 to 1977, he has written and directed several plays for the stage, including Dragonhead, Retribution and Tale of the Scorpion. He has also written episodic TV (Puppets Who Kill) and for the three years wrote the Toronto ACTRA Awards. Truss also fills in as Stage Manager for his partner's (Brooke Johnson) Trudeau Stories. Filmography * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2015) (voice of Pete - 4 episodes) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2013–2015) (voice of King Rataxes) * Almost Naked Animals (2012-2013) (voice of Shrimp, Radiation Rooster) * Camp Lakebottom (2013–2017) (voice of Armand) * Spliced (2010–2012) (Narrator) * Stoked (2009) (voice of Stanley Stevens) * ''The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) (voice of Jerry) * Totally Spies! The Movie (2009) (voice of Jerry) * Friends and Heroes (2007) (voice of Joseph, Supervisor) * Erky Perky (2006–2007) (voice of Cecil) * Ruby Gloom (2006–2007) (voice of Poe) * Jane and the Dragon (2005–2011) (voice of Dragon) * The Koala Brothers () (voice of George and the narrator) * Totally Spies! (2004–2005) (voice of Jerry) * Mischief City (2005–present) (voice of Hey Hey) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2000) (voice of Dad & Uncle Giz) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) (voice of Sir Funnybone) * Atomic Betty (2004–2005) (voice of Admiral DeGill) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004) (voice of Skunk) * Ace Lightning (2002–2004) (voice of Dirty Rat) * Pecola (2001) (voice of Mr. Lonely) * Franklin and the Green Knight (2000) (voice of Mr. Beaver) * Dino Crisis 2 (2000) (voice of Gail) * Dino Crisis (1999) (voice of Gail) * Stories from My Childhood (1998) (voice of various characters) * Poika ja ilves (1998) (voice of Father: English version) * Donkey Kong Country (1997–2000) (voice of General Klump, various voices) * The NeverEnding Story (1995) (voice of Night Hob, Vooshvazool) * Tommy Boy (1995) (Cop) * A Perfect Stranger (1994) (Publisher) External links * * Adrian Truss Eventure Entertainment Bio Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:English comedy writers Category:English television actors Category:English television writers Category:English stage actors Category:English video game actors Category:English voice actors Category:English emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian comedy writers Category:Canadian stage actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Actors from London Category:Actors from Toronto Category:Television writers